


Grýla and The Yule Cat

by teacupears



Series: Meet the Skerry's [2]
Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, I mean, but make it christmas, damn adult swim for informing me of them, damn iceland an their crazy myths, google gryla if you wanna know whats up before hand, it lana's face, it's the halloween fic, lana as not lana, nothing is described anyways but still, there actually isn't any graphic violence depicted but like, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupears/pseuds/teacupears
Summary: adult swim's santa's around the world commercial blocks had me inspired





	Grýla and The Yule Cat

**Author's Note:**

> adult swim's santa's around the world commercial blocks had me inspired

For a year or two, before deciding to move back to his native England, Harry and Mallory lived in Iceland.

 

It was their last Christmas there that Harry had given Mallory her gift early. On December 12th, and every day leading up to Christmas, he indulged her true self. Allowing her to terrorize the town they would soon be moving away from and to fill her appetite devouring its naughty children.

 

It worked in her favor that she was able to smell the rotten attitudes of her prey.

 

And it worked in her favor that Iceland already had a legend Mallory could make herself part of.

 

Grýla. Harry learned of her one day in town, having overheard the story and thinking that it sounded a lot like his wife. It was perfect. The true terror such a gift would create, bringing Iceland’s myth to life, would bring Mallory such joy. Second only to being able to gorge herself on an unlimited feast of young bones.

 

And so, for thirteen nights, Mallory grew. A spindly creature with delicate looking limbs towered over everything, with empty dark eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

 

She went.

 

And she took.

 

Reaching through windows with boney hands to snatch the little ones from their beds. Gobbling them up on site.

 

Then the gift got better.

 

To Mallory at least.

 

Harry wasn’t the most pleased with what he planned to do, but he did love her more than anything. And he was so used to killing. It was a surprise to her, when she came home to release Harry from his room after the high moon.

 

He told her then, of The Yule Cat. Jólakötturinn. Who lived in the mountains with Grýla and would come out December 24th to consume children.

 

Now, he was no cat, and he had no interest in eating children. But he was huge, and he was vicious. Willing to kill, for her.

 

And they went together.

 

Grýla and her Yule Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry


End file.
